A Tudor on Luck
by HottbabeSesshy
Summary: Kagura Kaze, moved away from her abusive father, taking her little sister, Kanna, with her. So now, they live in an apartment complex with a couple of unusual characters for neighbors, and attending the local Taisho University. rest inside AU Sess/Kagu


_A/Intro_: Hiya! I figured I'd write a SessXKagu story, because I think they are the best couple in InuYasha! (my OTP!XD)This is placed in the Modern Era (AU) so they will have jobs, school, friends...etc. Alright, enough with my jabbering mouth! On with the story! Please excuse the bad grammar and punctuation.

**Summary (AU)**: Kagura Kaze, moved away from her abusive father, taking her little sister ,Kanna, with her. So now, they live in an apartment complex with a couple of unusual characters for neighbors and attending the local Taisho University. But soon enough though, she's having a hard time with one of her classes and is suggested a tutor is needed to help her to pass for the next exam. But what will happen when she meets her suggested tutor?

**ENJOY!**

["talk", '_thoughts_']

\\\\\**POV**/////

* * *

**Chapter One**: The New Home

-

'_Yo, my name is Kagura Kaze. My little sister Kanna and I have recently moved away from our abusive, manipulative, and overall evil father, Naraku. It was finally after a year that I took Naraku, and with the help of my dear aunt Tsubaki, to court to have legal custody of my little sister. We had won the trial and never saw him since then. Which I hope will stay forever like that. Since my aunt is so kind, she let us live in a spacious two bed, one bath apartment, that she owned but never bothered to use. Heck, there was still stuff unpacked and brand new furnishings, might I add. If your wondering where my aunt is right now, well, she's a traveling business woman so she's overseas at the moment. We'd get lucky to see her at least once a year, but it's fine (I was lucky that I got her to helped me out with the custody case). She's helping me to pay for some of the expenses for me and my sister. To which I'm grateful for.'_

The two sisters are sitting down in the middle of their new home's living room, unpacking boxes, and some newly purchased items from a store nearby.

"Yuck! Who in the right mind would paint walls orange…" Kagura muttered to herself while cleaning the cob webs in the corner with a duster. '_Of course, no one.' _She snorted.

The apartment was big enough for just them both and Kanna's Tetra fish. The rooms had their own distinct and strange color. Obviously, it was like the owner before them wanted it to be a damn rainbow house, or something. _'Aunt Tsubaki, you could've at least had the walls painted when you got this place._'

Kanna shrugged. "Kagura, have you seen my mirror?" She asked digging through a cardboard box.

"No, I haven't seen it," Kagura pull another framed photograph out to hang. "Could you hand me that hammer?" she asked and held out her hand towards her sister.

She hammered in a nail and hung the picture of their mother. She was a beautiful and kind hearted person. She wondered how someone like Naraku, could have gotten someone like their mother. She had died when Kanna was just three years old from breast cancer. She was the only comfort and protection in that house, since Naraku never gave much care for them in the beginning, even though they're blood related.

"Kanna, did you look up the location of the private school?" Kagura was now finish unpacking the dishware and the other kitchen utensil's in the moderately sized kitchen.

"I have. Inu no Taisho middle school, isn't far from here." She got up from unpacking all the clothes.

" Hmm, I see…"

_'Inu no Taisho? The Great Dog Demon? What an unusual name for a private school. I'm guessing the college is also a part of it. They do have a similar name…' _Kagura got down to look for her purse, but it wasn't visibly seen around.

"Kagura, were you able to find Taisho University?" Kanna asked.

"Yeah, I did..." Kagura trailed off. "Ah, did happen to you see my purse anywhere?" She began to turn the empty boxes over to see if she had accidentally left it under them.

"It's in the car." Kanna replied.

Kagura sighed and walk out of the apartment to get her purse she had forgotten in the car. Outside she could hear the neighbors arguing about something. It was a girl with black hair and a guy with silver hair teenager with a ski hat on. She could clearly hear them from the car. _'Dang, they sure are loud… like a cat and dog yelling at each other… heh.'_

"-sh InuYasha! I only went to see if he was alright! And to apologize for you, since your too stubborn to! I still cannot believe you almost nearly killed the poor guy! Thank Kami, he's a demon!"

" Pfft... Like I give a damn about that puny wolf. It wouldn't have mattered if he died. He probably deserved it!" The boy grunted. "I'd be doing him a favor!"

The girl gasped. She turned around, bringing back her arm, and slapped the boy across his face. "You stupid! Don't you even say that! You know what could have happened if you had not apologized to Koga's family-even though not to him personally- and paying for the hospital bills! You don't even think about anyone else but to protect your darn pride!" She turned and stomped down the steps, passing Kagura on the way.

"But… Kagome! Hold on! Wait! Kagome!!!" The said boy, named InuYasha, ran after the girl passing by Kagura giving her quick side glance and ran on his way after the girl.

Kagura watched them argue from her place on the stairs. The next thing she knew, she saw the girl yell something and immediately afterward, the silver haired teen was face planted into the asphalt. _'Whoa. They have some serious issue's to work out. I just hope I won't be waking up in the middle of the night to them arguing.' _She thought to herself as she opened the door to the apartment.

* * *

\\\\\**Sesshomaru**/////

"Troublesome," He grumbled. "Why does this Sesshomaru have to get supplies for the welcoming ceremony?"

Sesshomaru looked over the long list of supplies needed for the welcoming ceremony, which is for another week. He was not at all happy about going shopping for such miscellaneous things. The reason, his fellow counsel members couldn't go for the supplies, was, because they were currently busy with the preparations and setting up the auditorium. And too 'busy and your available' to go ask someone else to do such a chore. _'Perhaps, I can coerce someone to do this instead…'_

"Ah! Student President! Wait up!" A young man called out running toward the Inu youkai.

'_Perfect timing…' _He smirked mentally as he stopped and waited for the student to catch up to him.

"I have the files that you requested on the new students."

"Hn," Sesshomaru nodded. He took the offered files and continued on his way to the student council meeting room. But he stopped in his tracks. He had almost forgot, "Wait."

The student turned around, "Yes, President? Is there something you need?"

Sesshomaru handed to the student the list of supplies needed by the student council. "Would you get these supplies for the council. They are in need of them quickly and I have no time to idle around stores getting them."

The student was surprised, but none the lest, did as told. "Uh, sure, I will do that."

Sesshomaru nodded his thanks and walked away, looking through the files in his hands. It was a fair amount, considering the entrance exam is very hard to pass.

Someone came up and spoke, "Seems like the Chairman is rather excited this year as usual, no?" A moment of silence. " Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru kept on walking, he knew who the voice belonged to and didn't feel like talking to the person.

"Aw, don't ignore me Sesshy," The person grinned. He knew Sesshomaru loathed that nickname. "What have I done to receive such a cold shoulder?"

Sesshomaru threw a icy glare at the person, now walking next to him. "Byakuya. Go away."

The black haired youkai pouted his lips, "Your no fun…" Byakuya looked at the file in his friend's hand. "Hm? What is that you have? The files on the new students, I presume?"

Byakuya received a affirmed grunt from Sesshomaru as he looked at the applications. One of the paper's slipped out of the folder and fell onto the floor before Byakuya. '_Hmm? What's this?' _He picked up the paper and read the contents. _'This is a resume... Kagura Kaze…?'_

"Oi, Sesshomaru," He asked. "Are they hiring here at the college?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru paused to think. "The library had asked for an assistant."

"Hm, I see…" Byakuya showed the resume before Sesshomaru. "I think you may need to give this to the Chairman since your kind of headed that way, anyways."

Sesshomaru 'humph' and took the resume, then preceded to the office.

* * *

\\\\\**Kagura**/////

_One week later…_

The alarm rung at 6:30 am. Today, Kagura was going to the Taisho University this morning for the welcoming ceremony and then to the library. Two days before, the school called and said she that they accepted her application. She had went in for the interview the next day. Kagura asked for the morning shift since she would have to be home when Kanna got off from school, which was fine for them. Which was good, cause it worked around her preferred times, like getting ready and taking Kanna to school. _'I have some pretty damn luck on getting such a flexible job.' _Kagura thought as she got her clothes and headed to take a shower. Afterward, she dressed into simple pair of comfortable black slacks and dress shirt. She fixed her hair into a messy bun and added some light makeup on to her face. Kagura then went across from her room to Kanna's, knocking on the girl's door.

"Kanna? You up? It's time to get ready for your first day of middle school."

She heard a faint sleepy murmur of 'Yes' . She moved from the door and went into the kitchen to get a quick breakfast ready. Kagura yawned, cracking eggs into the hot skillet. Fried eggs and bacon with toast, was on today menu. She set some plates nearby to place the food on, then set those on the table. _'I wonder if today's going to a long day…' _She wondered as she heard Kanna enter the room, it was kind of hard to hear that girl since she was so quiet when she moved around_._

"Hungry?" Kagura asked. Kanna nodded her head and sat down at the small bar. Kagura place the food down in front of Kanna and where she was going to sit.

"So, kid, you ready for school today?" Kagura bit into her toast as she waited for an answer. Kanna nodded and pointed to her white back pack on the floor.

"Good," Kagura ruffled her sister's hair as she put the empty dishes in the sink. She'd have to clean those later." Well, shall we go?"

* * *

\\\\\**T.B.C**/////

_A/N:_ Well, I wonder if any of you remember this story? It use to be My Lost Words but I had to change it for the better since it was soo horrible to read to myself. So, it is still the same plot and all... But, anyways, I hope you enjoy this first chapter of this story! The updating might be slow do to work and stuff. The second chappy will be up soon. Luv yah's! Ja ne!

-_**HottbabeSesshy**_


End file.
